User blog:Derp2000/Top 10 exotic weapons in PvP
DISCLAIMER: THESE ARE MY OPINIONS ON WHAT SHOULD GO IN. IF YOU GUYS HAVE WEAPONS YOU THINK ARE THE BETTER, THE TELL ME Rules: Cannot be Heavy/Shotguns My Past Experiences 10th Spot: MIDA-Multi Tool This is a Scout Rifle that can be obtained by RNG Drops, Legendary Engrams, or the Exotic Chest in VoG. The weapon is not great from my experience. To really harness it's power, you must fully upgrade it and use it from agility players. 9th Spot: Ice Breaker This is a Sniper Rifle that can be obtained by RNG Drops, Legendary Engrams, or the Exotic Chest in VoG. You're probably think, why this low. The reason why it's this low is because of it's stability. If you miss the head shot, then you're pretty much screwed. With no perk putting it's stability high, it makes it hard to use. 7th Spot: Plan C This is a Fusion Rifle that can be obtained by RNG Drops, Legendary Engrams, or the Exotic Chest in VoG. Again same with MIDA-Multi Tool, you really need to level it up so you can use it in PvP. The weapon, when leveled up is nice to use, but when you just got it, don't use it yet. 6th Spot: Red Death This is a Pulse Rifle that can be obtained by RNG Drops, Legendary Engrams, or the Exotic Chest in VoG. The weapon is nice after the buff, but the stats are still low. The stability really hurts it. Players can just blink or jump to get away from it. The stability can hurt when high caliber rounds are being shot in your face. 5th Spot: SUROS Regime This is a Auto Rifle that can be obtained by RNG Drops, Legendary Engrams, or the Exotic Chest in VoG. The weapon after the nerfing really hurt it. Getting the focused fire is the way to kill the players. The weapon is very balanced, but after the debuffing, it hurt it a little bit 4th Spot: Vex Mythoclast This is a Primary Fusion Rifle that can be obtained by RNG Drops, Legendary Engrams, or the Exotic Chest in VoG. The weapon got a hidden buff in 1.1.2, with a bit longer range and stability, which is very nice, from the debuffing from the last patch. I will tell you this is better than SUROS Regime. 3rd Spot: Thorn This is a Hand Cannon that can be obtained by the Exotic Bounty, "A Light in the Dark". The weapon is very nice, when fully upgraded. The weapon's perk, ''Mark of the Devourer, ''really helps you to kill many players with ease. 2nd Spot: The Last Word This is a Hand Cannon that can be obtained by RNG Drops, Legendary Engrams, or the Exotic Chest in VoG. The weapon is very useful in crucial to death situations. The fast fire rate and full auto helps you kill many players, and when fully upgraded, you will kill players more than players would kill you. 1st Spot: Hawkawesome SORRY XBOX, NOT FOR YOU, YET. This is a hand Cannon that can be obtained by RNG Drops, Legendary Engrams, or the Exotic Chest in VoG. I can't tell how much this weapon is great. Even without perks, this weapon is still a beast. with the perks, makes it even better. With full magazine size at every clip. It really helps you. Overall, as Mr. Fruit said. "Hawkawesome", and that is correct. If you guys have any other weapons you think are better, please tell me. Category:Blog posts